Which of these numbers is composite? ${3,\ 23,\ 29,\ 41,\ 87}$
A composite number is a number that has more than two factors (including 1 and itself). 3, 23, 29, and 41 each have only two factors. The factors of 87 are 1, 3, 29, and 87. Thus, 87 is the composite number.